Out of the closet
by Siriae
Summary: Having come out as gay to his friends Harry must deal with Ron's hatred and Ginny's anger. Worried and somewhat fearful he begins his last year at Hogwarts only to find that everybody is acting all weird, but not for the reason he thinks. HP/DM
1. Confusion and brooding

**Disclaimer: **I am **NOT **J.K. Rowling and as such I do **NOT** own the characters, places, products etc. used in this fic.

**Warnings:** This is a Harry/Draco fic, so it will contain slash. If you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you don't keep reading. Oh and this story won't be HBP compliant; meaning Dumbledore is still alive, Draco never joined the Death Eaters and so on...

**A/N:** Well the plot-bunnies were sort of running rampant in my head and I just had to get them out because they were messing with everything! They even made me unable to study, which has never happened before. So I decided I had to write a new story for the sake of my sanity and this is the result. Special thanks goes to my lovely friend Soffi who reads everything I write before I post it, even this though she is a huge fan of Ron and doesn't like me making him a bit of a bad guy. ;) But like I told her, I had to! You'll see later on why he's acting that way.

Enjoy!

_**Chapter one – **__**Confusion and brooding**_

It was his last trip to Hogwarts and Harry had planned on enjoying every minute of it. He had planned on chatting away happily with Ron and Hermione. Thought he'd perhaps buy something from the trolley, preferably chocolate frogs and maybe even some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans though they did come with a bit of a risk.

He had figured he'd occasionally look out the window as the landscape outside the window would change while they made their way through the country. He'd hardly notice as the morning turned into afternoon and finally into evening, that's how consumed he'd be with enjoying the beginning of his final chapter at Hogwarts. He'd revel in and savour every moment of it and as the train drew closer to the Hogsmeade station he'd change into his robes with the rest of them.

He'd leave the train and walk towards the carriages with their magnificent pullers. He'd cast a glance back at the Hogwarts Express and look around Hogsmeade with its pubs, shops and houses before seating himself with his friends in an empty carriage and being pulled to the castle.

As the castle came into view he'd sigh and feel something familiar stir in his heart. He'd be home, be at the place where he'd found peace, where he belonged. He, Hermione and Ron (but mostly Hermione) would try to analyze the sorting hat's song and then cheer for the new Gryffindors during the sorting. They'd catch up on everyone's summers while they enjoyed a spectacular welcoming feast before calling it a night and stumbling into bed.

Yes, that was how it should have been yet somehow it wasn't at the present and he had a distinct feeling it wouldn't turn out that way later either.

* * *

As he had stepped onto platform 9 ¾ he had felt all eyes on him, even more so than usual, and a sudden urge to just disappear the same way he'd come had got a hold of him. Still he had taken a step forward, as the brave Gryffindor he was, and found that although everyone kept staring at him openly they let him pass without assaulting him with harsh words and jeering shouts like he'd thought they would.

That was until he was merely a few metres away from the train itself. Then, out of nowhere, he was attacked by two girls who he, after they had released their vicelike holds (something that is apparently also known as hugs) on him, recognised as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. This, not being the kind of assault he had been expecting, threw him a bit out of the loop. He was quite unable to figure out why they had hugged him seeing as they weren't exactly close nor could he comprehend the odd, glazed look in their eyes.

"Hi Harry!" They both said smiling and batting their eyelashes seductively.

"Hello Parvati, hello Lavender" Harry answered their greeting and couldn't help but ask concernedly: "Is there something wrong with your eyes? You seem to have some sort of a twitch. You probably should visit Madam Pomfrey once we arrive at school, both of you."

"Oh, that's so funny Harry!" Lavender exclaimed as both she and Parvati giggled.

"You're just so… mouth-watering, that's all." Parvati continued while looking at Harry suggestively, something he failed to notice entirely.

"But how's that giving you a twitch?" Harry wondered confusedly as he furrowed his brow, clearly not catching on to what Parvati in fact was saying.

He was starting to feel somewhat unnerved by the way they were looking him up and down and decided to board the train in order to escape their and everybody else's gazes. He hadn't realized that everyone had kept ogling him until now and to be honest it was thoroughly unsettling him.

"I've got to go guys. Perhaps I'll see you later." He said as he turned away from them with a tentative smile.

"Bye!" they sighed dreamily. "We'll be keeping an eye out for you, that's for sure."

As Harry boarded the train they looked after his retreating form before rushing towards a group of girls, no doubt to discuss their encounter.

* * *

A bewildered Harry found himself an empty compartment where he first put down his luggage as well as Hedwig and then seated himself. As he sat there all thoughts of Parvati and Lavender's peculiar behaviour evaded his mind and he was left with a churning feeling in his stomach.

He needed to think but seemed to be incapable of doing so due to the compartment itself. It seemed so cold and void of comfort, almost hostile, much unlike it had in the past. The benches seemed harder, the air chillier, the colours darker, the windows dirtier. And the door, the door that had always seemed to shut others out of their little realm now appeared to close him in, incarcerate him in his fortress of solitude. He could almost feel the walls thicken in an effort to keep him from connecting with the outside world.

As the train set in motion he cast one last longing glance at the platform, wishing he wasn't currently being transported to the place that had once felt like his home. He longed for the love clearly displayed on the faces of parents waving their children goodbye and as he watched them he felt a pang in his heart. Never had he experienced such a need to be comforted, to have someone believe in him, care for him, love him. Not since the years before Hogwarts had he felt so alone, so exposed.

He couldn't help but wonder if it would have been better had he just kept his mouth shut. Simply kept on living a lie, then perhaps Ron wouldn't hate him and Ginny wouldn't be so mad at him. But he hadn't been able to keep his secret any longer, it had slowly been eating him up from inside. Making him miserable and afraid of someone catching on, Hermione certainly would have eventually. Besides it wouldn't have been fair to Ginny if he had just stayed in their relationship when all he truly felt for her was brotherly love. No, it had been the right decision to come clean, to tell them that he was gay.

He just hadn't expected the reaction to be so bad. Sure he'd figured Ginny would be mad at him; and she had every right to be, he had known about it for quite a long period of their relationship after all. What he hadn't expected was Ron's outright hatred towards him. Well he hadn't thought he'd be all that happy about it but never in his worst nightmares had he pictured it to be this bad. The blazing inferno that had been Ron's eyes had stumped him completely. He could still feel them burning holes in his flesh and he was quite happy he hadn't been burned at the stake, something that had appeared to be an option for a while.

Hermione had been more accepting of course and Harry believed it was only thanks to her that his preference hadn't been front page news of the Daily Prophet. For that he was incredibly thankful, however, he hadn't seen her at all since that dreadful day in the beginning of summer when he had come out of the closet. She had written but seeing as he stayed with the Dursleys during the remainder of the summer and she was fully occupied trying to make Ron see some reason they hadn't been able to meet. She had sent him a lovely birthday cake and present though.

He had thought that "coming clean" would be a relief but now he felt more trapped than ever and he was afraid. Afraid of what would happen if the rest of the wizarding world found out about his inclination. Would they shun him like Ron had? Afraid because Ron now held the power to make him an outcast and afraid of what such a faith might do to him.

As he sat there brooding while gazing out the window he saw the landscape change more clearly than ever before. He saw the large fields with their crops swaying in the gentle breeze turn into green forests with a rich wildlife. Slowly but surely he was lulled into a restless sleep by the train's rocking motion.


	2. Odd behavior and unexpected propositions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter and everything belonging in his world is J.K. Rowling's I just tend to borrow it from time to time for my own wicked ideas.

**A/N:** Here we go again. Chapter two up and chapter three in the making and I just have to say I wasn't expecting such a wonderful reception of this story. However, I'm extremely thankful to you all for reading and in some cases reviewing this. Oh, and if you have any pointers regarding either my way of writing or my use of the English language I'd highly appreciate some constructive criticism. English isn't my native language after all and I certainly hope I'm not misusing it in any way, shape or form. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I had a lot of fun writing it. :)

Special thanks as always to my dear friend Madeofsapphire, your the best!

* * *

_**Cha**__**pter two – Odd behaviour and unexpected propositions  
**_

Harry awoke with a start some time later when the compartment door burst open with what seemed to him as aloud 'bang'.

He looked around instantly on guard, "Constant vigilance" resonating in his head as his eyes fixed on the person standing just inside his compartment. Said person was currently peering out from behind the curtain.

"What the…" Harry began loudly only to be interrupted by a whispered "Shut up!" from the person who had yet to face him.

Not that Harry didn't already know who it was. That platinum-blond hair left no room for questions after all. He was merely curious as to what said person was doing in _his _of all compartments. Moreover, he found that he was a bit pissed off for being told to shut up, not to mention that he was furious because of having been disturbed while he slept. And lastly he wondered whether or not Malfoy had realized whose compartment he had stepped into yet, because it certainly didn't seem like he had.

After having sat watching Malfoy for a while Harry was about to say something again when the blonde finally pulled away from the door.

Draco started to apologize but stopped mid-sentence as he turned around and came face to face with a man that looked a bit like Potter. The unruly jet black hair was the same though it seemed even messier than usual and the emerald green eyes were quite positively those of Potter. Yet everything else looked so different, he was taller than ever before, though still shorter than Draco, and no longer could the word scrawny be used to describe him. He was still quite lean but now he had muscles and very refined ones at that. His face was different too, his jaw-line much more angular, his gaze determined and his glasses nowhere in sight. Potter, if this was indeed he, had matured and turned into what could best be described as eye candy.

"Potter" Draco stated somewhat belatedly, though it to Harry sounded more like a question than an actual statement.

"The one and only." Harry replied looking at Malfoy calculatingly.

"Well then I take that back. I'm not sorry for barging in on you like this. Actually I'm more sorry on my own behalf since I'm going to have to spend time with _you _of all people." At that Draco smirked trying to regain his dignity after not having recognised his enemy.

Harry glared daggers at him and his emerald eyes flashed dangerously, something Draco failed to notice.

"No one is forcing you to stay. Quite frankly I'd be really pleased if you just upped and left right about now." Harry stated trying to keep his calm. He didn't feel like rising to Malfoy's bait and simply wanted for him to leave. He was successful in his endeavour save his eyes but as the other man didn't seem to notice it hardly mattered.

"Ah, but you see I couldn't possibly do that." Draco retorted matter-of-factly.

"And why on earth not?" Harry wondered. "I see no restraints holding you in place." Draco had sat down opposite to Harry mere moments before.

"Restraints? I didn't figure you to be the kinky kind but I guess you learn something new every day." Draco looked slightly thoughtful at that before continuing. "As for why I can't leave, I hardly think it's any of your business, Potter."

"Really? None of my business? When you're occupying a seat in _my_ compartment?" Harry said stressing the my part.

"Clearly all of that fame has gone to your head. _Your_ compartment, how silly. You're acting like you actually own it!" Draco pointed out sounding incredulous. "Besides it's not like anyone is sitting here anyway." He added as an afterthought.

"How do you know Hermione and Ron aren't?"

Draco raised a delicate eyebrow at this.

"Because I saw them in a compartment down the other end of the train, you dimwit! Having trouble in paradise, are we?"

That insufferable smirk had crept its way onto Malfoy's face again and Harry could feel his hand yearn to collide full force with it. Perhaps even knock out a few of those pearly white teeth while he was at it.

"No, and you could hardly expect me to tell _you_ something like that even if we were." Harry said collectedly despite his hand still itching to smash some of Malfoy's teeth in and his eyes still flashing dangerously.

Draco had yet to notice and currently seemed very interested in the door once again.

"Oh but something is wrong alright. Otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here all by yourself what with being Gryffindor's Golden Boy and all."

"Malfoy just go ahead and walk out of that door." Harry's eyes moved pointedly towards it. "I don't feel like talking to you right now or any other time for that matter."

"So I did come close to the truth then! As for the leaving part: No way!" Draco shook his head violently.

"Either you leave this very instant or you tell me what the hell you are doing here!" Harry snapped having had just about enough of the bullshit Malfoy was sprouting.

Said person seemed to notice Harry's blazing eyes for the first time and for a moment he looked quite dazed. He quickly cleared his mind though and proceeded to answer Harry.

"I'm merely hanging out."

"Hanging out!? Don't bullshit me Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed at first incredulous then infuriated. "I will bodily drag you out of here unless you start telling me the truth immediately!"

Draco didn't doubt the words Potter was saying for one minute and he looked so positively murderous that Draco felt himself tremble for a few short moments before he pulled himself together.

"Okay, okay. Fine I'll tell you, just stop being such a menace!"

Harry glared at him but remained silent.

"I was being chased." Draco managed to grit out through clenched teeth.

"Chased by what? A horde of first-years? How utterly frightening."

"It bloody well wasn't a horde of innocent first-years! More like a bunch of rampant, horny fifth-year girls wanting to take pictures of me for their fan girl calendar!" Draco exclaimed a look of utter horror eminent on his otherwise so composed face.

"Pictures? What, are you afraid of your own projection now too?" Harry drawled sarcastically much like Draco usually did.

"Oh right Mr. 'I'm so bloody famous'. Next time they come asking for nude pictures of me I'll just direct them your way instead, shall I?" Draco questioned blatantly ignoring the latter part of Potter's statement.

"Nude pictures?" Harry looked slightly puzzled. It had most certainly not been the answer he'd expected.

"Yes that's correct. So naturally I decided to run for it and hide as soon as I was out of their sight, which was when I stumbled upon _your_ compartment. However, now that you have provided me with an alternative option I can be much more dignified the next time it happens."

"Expecting there to be a next time, are you? I hardly think trying to send them my way is going to help you, though."

"Oh I know there'll be another time. They were quite persistent about that as I ran off." Draco said contemplatively. "Why would sending them your way not work, if I may ask? Have you already made a deal with them or something?" At this his eyes narrowed slightly and he looked suspiciously at Potter wondering if it was possible.

"NO! ... But for that to work they'd actually have to take an interest in my appearance. Which I know they don't, so your plan is going to fail." Harry explained managing to look both a little smug and forlorn at the same time.

"Potter, that may have been true last year but it most definitely isn't now." Draco said all the while looking Potter up and down pointedly.

"What do you mean?" Harry said frowning and shooting a bewildered look at Malfoy.

"Haven't you looked in a mirror once during the entire summer?"

"Well of course I have, but I don't see…"

"Did you not notice Patil and Brown almost jump you on the station?" Draco persisted.

"They were just…"

"Just what? Just giving you a friendly hug? I think not." At that a snort escaped him.

"But why would they…"

"Potter snap out of whatever fog stupidity and innocence have decided to wrap around your brain! Surely you must have noticed everyone staring at you before?"

"They always stare. That's nothing new!" Harry all but shouted.

"But they've never ogled you like that before and you know it!" Draco stated triumphantly.

"Ogled? They weren't ogling me, they were…"

"Oh come on! Not even you can be that dim! Surely you must have seen their desire filled looks!?"

"But why would they desire me? I'm not good-looking or anything…" 'That's your prowess' he added silently.

"Good heavens, I'm going to have to say it, aren't I?" Draco sighed exasperatedly.

"Say what?"

"Potter, you really have no clue!" Draco shook his head at this. "Don't you get that they all think you're hot as hell?!"

"They what!?" Harry blurted out and started wondering what was wrong with humankind.

"Don't look so surprised. Without those horrid glasses your eyes are truly mesmerizing and that refined jaw-line does wonders for your appearance. Plus the muscles everyone can see under your clothes aren't exactly a turn off, quite the opposite really."

As Draco said this his eyes strayed from Potter's face to his well toned biceps and from there to the rock hard abs outlined by the snug cotton T-shirt and unconsciously he licked his lips.

Though Draco didn't notice Harry did and stared at him in chock and disbelief.

"What?" Draco snapped when brought out of his reverie by Potter's unyielding gaze.

"You just stared at my stomach and licked your lips." Harry stated both sounding and looking like he couldn't believe his eyes.

"So what? You're hot, I'm gay. What do you want me to do? Just ignore that the second hottest bloke in the entire school is sitting in front of me with his delectable abs almost on display?"

"Whoa! Rewind here. You're gay? And claim that I'm the second hottest guy in school? This is just a bit much to digest all at once. I think I might need to lie down."

"You hadn't figured out I'm gay yet? Almost the entire school knows that! And well I was going to say that you are the hottest guy at Hogwarts but then I remembered that I go here too." Draco said with a smug smirk. He really was quite stunned, though, that the other boy, no man, hadn't known he was gay. After all it had been all over school last year, but perhaps Potter had been too busy defeating the Dark Lord to come across it.

Harry had lain down and put his hands behind his head, something that made his T-shirt rise a tad and reveal more of those toned, tanned abs. Draco was quite liking the view and therefore he grew a bit annoyed when Harry shifted, turned to him and covered his stomach in the process. He called for Draco's attention.

"Okay Malfoy, now that I've thought for a while…"

'Potter must have no sense of time. That was hardly 30 seconds, which is way too short a time to be gazing at _those_ abs.' Draco thought.

"… I've come up with a question for you…"

'Oh please let it be if I'm okay with you taking off that shirt! Hang on Draco, where did that come from? He may be hot but he's still your enemy…'

"… This rivalry thing has been going on for way too long. We're of age now and well… Are you up for calling a truce?" Harry hesitantly asked his long-time foe.

'… Or maybe he isn't.'

"Well sure." Draco answered and as Harry stuck his hand out towards him he shook it.

The whole situation brought back memories from their first year and when Harry refused Draco's hand in friendship. They both saw it flash before their eyes and Draco asked with a genuine smile:

"Does this mean I can call you Harry?"

"Only if I can call you Draco…" Harry beamed back at him.

"You've got yourself a deal, Harry."

It seemed they had come full circle at last.


	3. A reverie and a revelation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or anything belonging in his world. Those rights are reserved by the one and only J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know it's been ages since my last update but I've been completely swamped with schoolwork and other things. I hope you'll forgive me my tardiness and that you enjoy this well overdue chapter. :)

On another note, which I have yet to address in this story altogether, as you all know **Dumbledore** is dead in the seventh book. But guess what! He isn't in this story, mainly because I don't want him to be dead but also due to the fact that he is a convenient character to use. Hope you don't mind and if you do I'm sorry I'm not going to kill him off to please you.

Well, on with the story then. :)

* * *

_**Chapter three – A reverie and a revelation**_

It was Monday morning. Almost two weeks had passed since the student's arrival at Hogwarts and Harry sat alone eating his breakfast at the end of the Gryffindor table, which was currently empty save for him and a few other early risers.

Usually he wouldn't be awake at this ungodly hour either – 7 am! Honestly, who woke up this early of their own free will? –, but he and Hermione had decided to meet during breakfast for what she had called a "debriefing". Actually it was more like Hermione had commanded him to meet her, not that he really minded. Save for the time of course. He was a bit confused as to what she had planned to debrief, however, since she had persistently refused to say. Somehow he had got the feeling it was urgent, very urgent in fact.

He was guessing it had something to do with Ron, hence the early hour. Ron would never in a million years rise before 7.30, and even then it was not an easy feat to get him up and running. Besides it was the only logical reason he could come up with for a debriefing. What was up with that word anyway? Friends hardly held debriefings, it sounded so business like. A talk would have been less formal, or a chat even. Ah well, this was Hermione after all.

The person in question was still nowhere to be seen, though, as Harry sat there feeling the minutes float by while contemplating the events of the welcoming feast and the hour thereafter.

* * *

_They walked side by side from the carriages towards the castle. Amicable laughter rose into the warm evening air. Who would have thought this was where they'd end up all these years later? Harry and Draco walking side by side without even the slightest sign of animosity; it truly was a sight to be beheld. _

_Not that anyone was around. They had deliberately waited for the train to empty and had taken the very last carriage. They figured there were better venues for the exposure of their newfound friendship, ones that would cause less of a stir._

_Therefore they walked alone across the grounds, happy in each others company. As they ascended the steps of Hogwarts and reached the massive oak double doors Draco peered inside and then disappeared through them. Harry waited a few more minutes before following suit and walking into the Great Hall incredibly late. He sneaked his way to the Gryffindor table as the sorting was in full swing at the other end of the Hall. Curious glances where sent his way but he reached a seat at the table without causing too much of a scene. Seamus, Dean and Neville - beside whom he had sat down - looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head, now was not the time. _

_The sorting was soon over and a large assortment of delicious looking food appeared onto the table. Harry hadn't noticed just how hungry he in fact was before the give away sign of his stomach grumbling audibly as he laid eyes on a particularly delectable shepherd's pie. Naturally he piled a whole bunch of food onto his plate and began eating in silence so as to oblige his craving appetite. Every once in a while he'd answer questions in between mouthfuls and join in on the conversations the others were having. It was almost like the years previous and Harry felt quite content. That was until Ron decided to ruin his evening. _

"_Hey Potter! Do you still want us to call you Mr. or would you prefer miss nowadays?" the redhead sneered from a few seats over. His sole purpose seemed to have become making Harry's life miserable because honestly what other reason could he possibly have had for saying such a thing aloud in the middle of the Great Hall?_

_Hermione swatted Ron over the back of his head but he didn't take notice. He was too focused on Harry and the attention everybody at the Gryffindor table was giving him. Not that the attention was of a positive nature. To everybody other than the now not so golden trio it seemed as though Ron had suddenly sprouted a second head. Confusion was evident on everyone's faces._

"_What would make Harry want to be called miss?" Neville questioned looking bewilderedly from Ron to Harry to Hermione as he tried to make sense of it all. First they did not talk to each other for the entire main course and now this? Something fishy was definitely going on and Neville was hardly the only one who had noticed._

"_Didn't you know? Potter's become a bit of a girl! Or close enough anyway." Everybody kept staring at him; apparently the second head was still very much in place. Hermione looked at Harry apologetically and her eyes told him exactly how she felt. She looked as though she was on the verge of tears and he could feel the agony she was experiencing, due to her position as Ron's girlfriend and his friend, roll of off her in waves. He also saw the compassion in her eyes. The sisterly love she felt for him had never been as apparent as it was in that precise moment and Harry drew both strength and patience from it. _

"_Seriously Ron, if you're going to sink that low you might as well tell them right up front instead of talking in almost-riddles." Harry sighed dejectedly and all the Gryffindors turned to him._

_Ron took no notice of Harry but complied anyway._

"_He's gay!" He stated triumphantly. "As in he likes other males!" He added as everyone only stared at him. Harry figured Ron had expected an outrage and to be honest so had he, but it seemed none was forthcoming._

"_Good for you Harry!" Seamus, the first to be brought out of his stupor, exclaimed in his Irish brogue and patted Harry forcefully on the back. Harry returned Seamus' brilliant smile with one of his own and basked in the obvious support the other Gryffindor was showing._

_A certain redhead on the other hand was not as happy with the situation. Harry could sense Ron's blood boiling and his freckled face seemed to grow redder by the seconds. He was sure to explode any minute._

_Just then Dumbledore interrupted the train wreck waiting to happen by rising and bringing the evening to a close. Harry couldn't help but wonder whether it was simply a convenient turn of events or if the Headmaster had indeed been aware of what had been about to take place. To be honest he was quite certain it was the latter. It sometimes seemed as though Dumbledore had a sixth sense regarding the atmosphere amongst his students and in particular where Harry was concerned. Surely he had noticed the beginning of what promised to be both an ugly and unsolvable conflict between two of his students?

* * *

_

_Harry left the Hall with the higher years while Ron and Hermione stayed behind to usher the first-years to the tower. As Harry passed through the doors on his way out he cast one last glance at Ron and could clearly see that the redhead was still seething. It was with a heavy-laden heart that our hero made his way up the many stairs, through the shortcuts that had long since become routine and finally found himself in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady for once knowledgeable of the school-year's first password._

_Well in the dorm he came face to face with Seamus, Dean and Neville; who instantly quieted as he walked through the door. It didn't take a rocket-scientist to figure out that they had just been talking about him. Harry nodded in their general direction and took of towards his bed. He was just struggling with getting his T-shirt off so that he could change into his pyjama when Neville spoke up._

"_Harry…um…" Neville started of a bit shaky but his voice grew steadier and more certain as he continued. "I just want you to know that you have my full support and that I think you have as much a right as anyone else to fall in love with whomever you choose." He scratched his head and looked over at Harry's form that had stopped struggling with the T-shirt._

_Harry stood as still as a statue, shirt still halfway off and arms stretched in the air. Slowly his arms fell to his sides only to be stopped by the offending piece of clothing restricting his movement that is also known as a T-shirt. This one in particular seemed to be stuck around the middle of Harry's head. He yanked at it for a few moments with his back still turned to his roommates and friends. Dean took that moment as his time to get what he needed of his chest while Harry's piercing eyes were focused elsewhere._

"_Harry, you're a great friend and I totally agree with both Neville and Seamus on this. Who you love is entirely your choice and as long as you're happy I'm fine with it. But if whoever it is breaks your heart they're facing some real issues." At those last words Seamus and Neville uttered sounds of agreement in their own manner and style. Seamus made what sounded much like a lions roar while Neville nodded his consent and said "Yeah", taking the roll of the calmer person in the remaining duo._

_Harry had finally rid himself off the offending T-shirt and turned around a tad overwhelmed by their support but happy and smiling broadly. _

"_Thanks you guys, that… What are you gawking at?" He said looking from one shocked face to another. Their stares were quite unsettling and Harry was beginning to become seriously annoyed with this new 'let's all ogle Harry' mentality that had sprung out of nowhere. _

"_Is that… was that a tattoo on your back?" Seamus asked for once sounding incredulous. Harry couldn't help but congratulate himself on succeeding in the feat of shocking Seamus, which was next to impossible really. But then again he hadn't exactly planned on revealing his new body art, not yet at least. Well, the cat was out of the bag now anyway. He couldn't exactly claim they were all delusional, because seriously three people with the same hallucination and no one to back his story didn't really put the cards in his favour. Ah well, he'd just have to make the best out of the situation, which of course meant have as much fun on the others' behalf as possible. _

"_You're not going to believe me if I say it isn't, right?" Harry said jokingly smiling slightly. He knew he wasn't getting rid of their curiousity that easily, but hey it was worth a shot!_

"_You bet your pretty arse we aren't!" Seamus exclaimed exuberantly almost bouncing up and down._

_"Never heard the expression 'Curiousity killed the cat'?" Harry asked and amusement laced his voice._

_"I guess you've never heard the continuing phrase then: 'satisfaction brought it back'." Dean responded about as amused as Harry._

"_So what is it?" Neville piped in having like the other two only caught a quick glimpse of something on Harry's left shoulder blade. _

"_Now __**that**__ would be telling!" Harry answered, a mischievous glint in his eye and a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips._

"_But Haaarryyyyy!" Seamus whined. Harry merely looked at him one eyebrow raised and smiling._

"_We'll just have to guess then." Dean supplied looking at Harry calculatingly. "I think it's a black and white phoenix."_

_Harry only shook his head still smiling broadly._

"_A snake?" _

"_A basilisk?"_

"_A skull?"_

"_A dragon?"_

"_A…"_

_The list went on and on and for each suggestion Harry merely shook his head; they were still waaay off._

"_How about a peacock?" Neville suggested and upon seeing the others' questioning looks said:_

"_What? It's not __**impossible**__!"_

"_Okay, enough with the guessing! This is getting us nowhere and fast." Seamus interrupted after an awkward pause. "How about we use a more direct approach?" The Irish Gryffindor looked from Dean to Neville and then they all turned towards Harry. It seemed Harry was done having fun at their expense._

_Harry felt an urge to back as far away from the advancing trio as possible. Unfortunately for him he had long since backed up to his own bed and sat down in an attempt to escape their peering around him. Now his decision was coming back to bite him in the ass, big time. He had no escape route except from further up on the bed. Maybe if he could press his back against the headboard they wouldn't be able to pry him away from it…_

_They were closing in on him now; perhaps he should just surrender and tell them? But no giving in was just so… cowardly and besides what fun would that be?...

* * *

_

Harry was pulled out of his reverie as the doors to the Great Hall banged open to reveal a frazzled looking Hermione heading his way. She looked like she had just woken up and her hair was in a complete disarray. All heads in the Great Hall had turned her way but she blatantly ignored everyone except for Harry. She looked stressed out and in no mood to be messed with. Harry watched her as she headed towards him and could not help but be concerned for her state of mind. She had been on edge ever since school started and at the rate she was going she was heading for a breakdown and soon. This situation was really taking its toll on her.

"Sorry I'm late, I overslept a bit." Hermione blurted out as she sat down opposite him. Due to their closer proximity Harry could clearly see the dark circles under her eyes. That added to the fact that she had slept too long, something she hadn't done even once during all their previous years together at Hogwarts, raised huge warning flags in Harry's mind.

"No worries, are you quite alright though?" Harry asked letting his concern for his long-time friend shine through.

"Yes… well no… not really." Hermione slumped in her seat in a very uncharacteristic manner and put her head in her hands. She rubbed her eyes as though trying to wake herself up properly.

"What's wrong?" Harry felt it best to ask even though he was pretty certain he already new the answer.

"It's this whole situation with you and Ron! I don't know what to do; I'm stuck in the middle of everything. Ron is being so childish and unreasonable and downright stupid… But I love him! And you… you're just handling everything so well and being so mature about everything… I'm on your side really. I just can't say it in front of Ron because then he'd hate me and… and I couldn't bear that! Do you understand? Please say you do!"

All of this was blurted out so rapidly Harry had a hard time distinguishing what she actually was saying. The slight hysteria in her voice was reason enough for him to strain in order to hear it all though.

"Hermione, relax! I understand. You don't have to worry about me. I, on the other hand, am quite worried about you. When did you get to sleep last night?" Harry questioned as she piled some breakfast onto her plate.

"Well I went to bed at around 11 pm but then I couldn't sleep until 4 am because my mind just wouldn't shut down. I kept thinking everything over and over. Every possible way of handling this without Ron becoming suspicious bounced through my brain at least twice…" Hermione said as she pushed around some of the food on her plate

"Hermione! You need to worry less and sleep more. Besides what is it that needs to be handled anyway? Any new revelation I should know about?" Harry wondered.

"YES! We've got a huge problem. Ron is planning on outing you to The Daily Prophet!"

**A/N: **So, what do you think? :) And before you get mad at me about Ron you should remember that everything isn't always as it seems. ^^


	4. Betrayal and hurt

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I'm not J.K Rowling and that I by no means own the characters or places mentioned in this story.

**A/N: **Well... I don't even know how to begin explaining why it's taken me almost a year to post this chapter; I guess I'll put it down to personal reasons and stress. This past year has been one of the most hectic but at the same time one of the most amazing years of my life and I really have been hard pressed to find the time for writing anything not school related. I hope you will forgive me both my tardiness and the fact that I may not have answered everyone who reviewed my last chapter. It's been so long that I honestly don't know to whom I have already written a response, just know that I really did appreciate all the reviews I got even though I didn't respond. :)

Thanks as always to Madeofsapphire and anyone else who has decided to read this story.

* * *

_**Chapter four - Betrayal and hurt**_

He had expected it, yet how could he have prepared for this final act of betrayal? How could he have predicted the emptiness that now chilled him to his very core?

It wasn't coming out to the wizarding world that had made him freeze fork filled with scrambled eggs halfway from his mouth. No, he had planned to do that eventually anyway. It was the final nail in the coffin that was to bury his and Ron's friendship that felt like an ice-cold shower.

This meant it was definitely over. No more visits to the Burrow, no more knitted sweaters for Christmas, no more losing at wizarding chess…

Well he wasn't really going to miss that part. Still this forced him to face reality, see it for what it truly was. Loath as he was to admit it the time for his and Ron's friendship had passed; like Titanic it had hit an iceberg, broken in two and sunk.

* * *

Hermione watched as emotions flitted across Harry's face. She saw the hurt that momentarily filled his eyes before it was obscured by other conflicting emotions. Minutes passed while she simply sat there observing him. The war seemingly being waged inside him transfixed her to a point where she couldn't even tear her eyes away. And as time went on she saw the soft resignation taking over his features and finally the determination setting his lips in a firm line. At long last she shook herself out of her stupor.

"Harry?" She asked in a barely audible whisper all the while watching him intently.

"Huh?" It seemed as though he had just woken up from a very long sleep. His eyes were burning with a new kind of intensity and although his next words were once of reassurance Hermione couldn't help but wonder what was really hiding underneath.

"It's okay Hermione. I'm fine really. I guess I just never thought he'd actually go through with it. I speculated and thought it a possibility but never did I quite wrap my mind around what it would mean, for us, for life in Gryffindor tower, for me…" He shook his head seemingly still not able to believe it.

"I know Harry, I know and I'm really sorry to bring this up but what on earth are we going to do? I don't think he'll change his mind very easily, I've never seen him quite so resolute." This was what had haunted her thoughts for the entirety of the night and yet she had drawn a blank. Usually conundrums would intrigue her, but this was one she'd rather not have been faced with, not ever and certainly not like this.

"We're not going to do anything about Ron." was Harry's simple response.

Well, that she hadn't expected. Hermione looked at him questioningly, she had been caught off guard and was in fact quite perplexed.

"It doesn't matter if he changes his mind because I've made up mine." Harry stated determinedly. "No one is going to be able to hold this as a threat over my head! I'm not ashamed of who I am. This is me, I'm gay and happy; no one can take that away from me unless I let them. And believe me I won't. It's due time the rest of the world sees me as the real me, not some imaginary character they've built to fit their idea of a saviour."

When had his eyes become so green? Hermione couldn't refrain from wondering. It was almost like they weren't entirely human. Never before had they been so reminiscent of the gem people often compared them to. There was a steely hint to them, a hint she didn't quite know what she ought to make of.

"Everything they believe is just a smokescreen; they don't know me and they never have. I was fine with it before, after all I had other things to worry about, but not anymore. I don't want to hide behind the image of a hero. I'm not who they should have looked up to, I can face Dark Lords but haven't been able to face myself before now. That's not the mark of a hero; it's the signature of a coward. I must make it right, once and for all. Make them see, really see, for the first time just like I see now."

The words were spoken firmly and with conviction, emerald green eyes smouldering. For the first time during their friendship Hermione saw past Harry her best friend and saw a leader, a role model, somebody who could successfully bring the wizarding world into a new era. Yes, he had donned the role everybody had expected him to all these years but it was more than that. He was finally at peace with himself. He seemed to have at long last found his way home, found himself in the midst of all the turmoil that had been and still was his life.

Hermione wished she had Harry's strength, his determination, but most of all she wished he'd find someone who saw him the way she did at that moment. Someone who recognised the struggle he constantly faced and the sacrifices he'd had to make. Someone who noticed the strength this required but also saw how vulnerable he in fact was. Someone who could fully appreciate his kind and noble character, someone who'd love him no matter what. She wished he'd find the happiness he so deserved.

She leaned over and hugged him then at a loss for how to put what she felt into words, trying desperately to convey her emotions through that one hug. Trying to make him feel the sisterly love she reserved for him and him alone, make him understand just how proud of him she was.

Harry pulled her close and they clung to each other in the middle of the Great Hall, both unwilling to let go. That one embrace saying more than either one had ever voiced aloud before.

As they broke apart a while later a lone tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and Harry brushed it away with his thumb before it had time to reach her lips. Hermione smiled at him receiving an assuring smile back, the look in Harry's eyes at that moment silently thanking her for everything, for being his friend, for supporting him and for simply being her.

Their public display of affection hadn't gone unnoticed by the rest of the students present at breakfast but neither of them cared. What others thought was unimportant, what the gossip mill sprouted couldn't touch them.

They returned to eating their breakfast both feeling lighter than they had for a long time and Hermione couldn't help but to point out that whatever he himself might think she'd never considered Harry a coward in any way, shape or form.

At that all he could do was grin and raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Not even when you had to act intermediate between me and Ron during fourth year? Because I certainly don't see that as a particularly shining example of bravery on my part." It felt good to be able to joke like that about his and Ron's former antics without seeing a shadow pass over Hermione's face or feeling a knot constrict in the pit of his own stomach. He and Ron may not be on speaking terms and Ron might still be plotting against him but at that moment none of it could hurt them.

"Well, admittedly that wasn't one of your most favourable moments but I forgive you your less than chivalrous behaviour seeing as you were not only young but stupid as well." Hermione responded, an amused sparkle in her brown eyes.

"Hey, I was hardly stupid!" Harry exclaimed, feigned indignity taking over his features.

"Tut, tut, here I am graciously forgiving you your faults and you question me? Not good, not good at all." She playfully scolded.

* * *

Having finished their breakfasts they rose from the table and headed for their first lesson of the day, Charms, joking as they went. The sound of their playful banter filled the halls and people stopped to look as two thirds of the former trio passed. But as they neared the classroom Hermione suddenly turned to Harry, a more serious air surrounding her.

"Harry, I was thinking about what you said earlier about coming out to the wizarding world and I can't help but wonder how exactly you plan on beating Ron to the punch so to speak."

It had been nagging on her mind for the entirety of their walk but she had been worried that voicing her concern would burst the happy bubble they'd been floating around in. Finally she'd been unable to reign in her curiosity, however, it seemed she needn't have worried; Harry merely smiled one of his most stunning smiles and clapped his hands together.

"Oh but that's the beauty of it all, we've got all we need a mere letter away. And I'm sure that once _she_ gets this proposal there will be no stopping the snowball from gaining momentum and rolling downhill at tremendous speed."

'She? Who was he talking about? Surely he couldn't mean... But no, that would be ridiculous! He couldn't possibly…'

"When you say she, you wouldn't happen to mean that Skeeter woman, would you?" Hermione wasn't liking the sound of what she was hearing.

"Yep, I sure would!" Harry was practically skipping at this point. "Isn't it the perfect setup? She gets what she's always wanted, to write about my personal life, and I get to decide what is printed about me and what isn't."

'Hmm… This was a situation she was unused to; Harry was basically five steps ahead of her when it came to this plan. And it sounded good, like it would actually work well if not perfectly. Maybe it was time to admit that she'd underestimated him?'

"It does indeed sound quite ideal but this is still Rita Skeeter we're talking about… Don't you think certain precautions might be necessary?"

Harry couldn't help the smile that tugged on the corner of his mouth. It was so obvious how much Hermione really disliked Rita and truly it was quite amusing.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, just a contract containing certain ground rules." The smile creeping onto Hermione's features at that looked so devious that Harry couldn't help but feel the slightest bit sorry for the animagi reporter.

"I'm not sure I even want to know what you have in mind." He said while studying her clearly amused. "But you have just gotten yourself freedom to write whatever you feel the situation requires in that contract. Within reasonable limits." He added as an afterthought. He didn't want the interview to be too restricted now did he? I mean where would the fun in that be?

"Don't worry; I assure you I have no intentions of making this a boring interview." Hermione stated a mischievous gleam in her eye and Harry almost found the wicked smile that played across her lips a bit unnerving, but only almost. "You'll get your uncomfortable and much too personal questions. Oh, I can't wait to read this expose and see everyone's reaction!" At that Hermione's smile looked as though it would crack her face in two and you could tell she was picturing it all in her head.

If Harry hadn't known better he might have thought someone had replaced his friend with a Slytherin, but as it happened he knew that this scheming and impish side was nothing but a well hidden part of Hermione Granger. And yes, just like her he could sense that this was going to become quite interesting indeed. When the time came Hogwarts and its students wouldn't know what hit them but for now he and Hermione had other things to take care of; they had a class to attend and more importantly a letter to send.

* * *

The day's classes were over. He had sat through Charms, done quite well in Transformation and lastly endured Potions without majorly screwing up the draught of whatever they had been creating but now came the most important endeavour of his day.

In his hands he held the letter that would come to alter the way the entire wizarding world perceived him, the letter that would give him everything he'd desired for so long, the letter that would allow him to step out of the shadows of his former best friend.

Ron Weasley would no longer be just the friend of Harry Potter, only famous by association, he would be the guy who'd exposed the Saviour's little secret. But that was only a bonus.

His main objective was revenge. He wanted to avenge Ginny, his only sister. He wanted to hurt Harry as badly as he'd hurt her. He wanted to make him regret all the tears he'd caused her to shed, make him feel the way he'd felt during all those endless nights he'd heard her cry herself to sleep. All he wanted was for Harry to feel that pain and every step he'd taken, every move he'd made since that godforsaken day had been in order to get closer to that goal. And now, as he released Pigwidgeon into the brisk evening air, he was finally about to achieve it.

It wasn't until Ron was long gone that Harry stepped out of the alcove he'd been hiding in, Ron's parting whisper, "You will regret what you did to her", still ringing in his ears.


End file.
